<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Specialest Children by SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945257">The Specialest Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason'>SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bundle of Sticks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Psychic Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester-centric, Season 3 AU, Season 4 AU, leader!Sam, powers!Sam, psychic!Sam, the special children - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have all made it out alive, but it isn't over yet. And now, the Apocalypse is coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bundle of Sticks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Specialest Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That’s good,” Lily says. “I’m glad you have a plan. That’s great. But, uh. Can we get out of here?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sam blinks once, then nods. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do it. I know you guys wanna go home, but I’m gonna recommend we go to Kansas. There’s a psychic we know there, and she might have some answers for us. And then maybe we can plan what comes next.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Whoa there,” Bobby says. “Let’s get you all back and checked out before anyone goes anywhere. And then maybe you can tell us what in the good goddam hell happened here.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Sam says, thoughts whirling. “No, you’re right. Okay,” He looks towards a quietly-sobbing Ava, still in Andy’s arms. “Can we…can we go back to your place, regroup, and then plan out what to do going forward? I’ll explain everything when we’re there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I offered, didn’t I?” Bobby says. “We should probably take a couple trips, though. Might be too many of you to all fit in the car together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean, silent until now, jumps in. “Yeah. There’s no way you’ll all fit in the car. No way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God, Dean,” Sam says, and Dean gives him a look. He whirls around and begins to trudge through the town, presumably leading the way back to the car. Sam looks back out to the group, does a final head count, then gives a small nod, which gets them moving to follow Dean out of Cold Oak and into their new reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes of walking later, Jake lets out a hearty. “Son of a <em>bitch</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Sam asks, turning back around, and the whole group freezes in simultaneous terror. He sees Dean’s hand go right to his gun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How am I gonna explain this to the <em>fucking US military</em>?” Jake says, and after a beat of silence Sam can’t help let out a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p>Somehow, they’re able to finagle everybody back to Bobby’s with no major incident. Dean insists on driving the car and insists that Sam stay with him on every trip (<em>because you’re the one they trust</em>, Dean says, and they both pretend to believe that’s the reason for it), so they take Bobby and Lily back first, then come back for Jake, Andy, and Ava.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time they get everybody back, the sun’s right in the middle of the sky, and everyone’s lit up in high definition. Sam can see the exhaustion that overtakes their faces and sinks into their eyes, and Dean and Bobby in particular look ready to collapse as they barely slept at all the previous night. After their basic rundown of the day’s events, Bobby goes to take a nap and leaves the rest of them to it. Dean refuses to do the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Sam says, arms crossed, leaning against a bookshelf. The group are scattered around the library, sitting on chairs, armrests, tables. Lily is huddled in a corner, far away. “So. I think it’s clear at this point that one, we’re the only ones left now and two, whatever it is that was going on, I don’t think it’s over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Azazel’s dead,” Jake says. Ava, slumped over on a sofa, reacts with a choked sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He is,” Sam says, casting a glance at her. “But the things he was saying…I don’t know. It didn’t feel over. The thing with the blood? The powers?? We still don’t understand what he wanted from us and I doubt he was the only one involved.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence is palpable. Dean shifts to his right. “Can you, uh, explain the blood thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s eyes fix to the floor. He doesn’t want to see this. “Azazel said something like...he fed us his blood as kids. I think...I think that’s got something to do with our powers. And...and he said...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy pipes up. “He said some of our parents had something to do with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Dean says, instantly. It’s enough for Sam’s head to snap right back up. “That’s impossible. Demons lie. We know this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He wasn’t lying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All eyes turn to Ava. She’s still leaning on the sofa, eyes blank, voice monotone. “The blood...it does something. They’ve been feeding me for months. It makes you strong. <em>Really</em> strong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shakes his head. “No. It can’t...okay, so what if that part’s true? The other part can’t be. He was trying to confuse you guys, to make you turn against each other. You can’t let it get to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>It’s not us it’s getting to</em>. Sam levers himself up for the bookshelf, gaining everyone’s attention. “I don’t think we can do anything more about this right now,” He says. “But we can go to Kansas tomorrow. I think we might be able to figure things out with our friend Missouri there. For now,” he gestures towards the group. “Let’s rest up so we can be ready for what’s coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They leave at dawn. Bobby lends them a second car, which Lily volunteers to drive. They walk out together, breath fogging up in the frosty morning. Dean picks up the pace, walks ahead to get the Impala started and the heat up, when Sam feels a tug on his arm and looks back to see Jake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m staying here,” He says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam blinks. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m staying here,” Jake repeats, more firmly. “I’ve already talked it through with Bobby. I just...my situation isn’t like the rest of you. I’m supposed to be in Afghanistan, and I can’t get back without being noticed. I can’t go see my family, or the government will come to collect real quick. I gotta lay low, let them think I’m MIA, figure out how to get around it. But...I can’t go with you. I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam looks at Bobby, beyond Jake’s shoulder. He nods, and Sam looks back at Jake, making sure to keep eye contact. “I get it,” He says. “It’s...not easy. And you’re free to do what you want. I’ll keep you posted on what we find.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake lets go of Sam’s arm, smiles. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods, says another goodbye, then walks over to where Dean is waiting in the Impala</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s bullshit, you know that right?” Dean asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam knew this was coming, has been ever since they reunited in Cold Oak and Dean’s been twitching with a nervous energy. Since Jake opted to stay behind, they’re alone in the car, and they haven’t been alone since coming back to Bobby’s the day before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is?” Sam asks, trying to get Dean to let it out. He clearly hadn’t been comfortable with so many extra people, so many practical strangers (to Dean, at least).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All of—” Dean waves an arm. “All of the blood thing. The mom knowing thing. All of that. Azazel was just trying to mess with you. Trying to get you to kill each other. But that’s over now, okay? It’s over. There’s a new thing now, sure, but this part is <em>done</em>. You don’t need to think about this anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods. Waits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean fidgets nervously, eyes darting around the road. Then he continues. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but <em>nothing</em> has changed, okay? Nothing. Sure, you’ve got some powers and you might have some demonic sons of bitches after you. So what else is new? We just keep going, we keep hunting, like we always do. This is just another challenge, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Sam says. Dean takes a deep breath, lets it out in a long, drawn-out sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m—”Dean says, quiet, choked off. “I’m just glad you made it outta there. That’s what was worrying us, right? The disappearing act? But that’s done now. I mean, not to say you probably wouldn’t have won, but...never mind. That’s over with. Just...let’s try not to pull anything like that anymore, okay? Because, you know, if anything...if anything ever happens to you, I...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean,” Sam says, because letting it out is one thing, but Dean’s breathing is speeding up and Sam can see all the worry and fear and tension of the past couple years is catching up to him all at once. “I know, Dean. It’s okay. I made it out. I mean, how couldn’t I? I had a pretty good teacher.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean snorts, and they both ignore the hitch to his voice. “You’re damn right,” He says, and it only wavers slightly. “And don’t you forget it, you hear me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Missouri throws open the door the instant Dean raises a hand to knock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s about time,” She says, peering beyond him to see Lily, Andy, and Ava, who still hovers in the background. “Come in, all of you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean turns to Sam, raises his eyebrows, then follow Missouri through the door. Sam beckons the rest of them in, then follows. He walks into a living room set up for visitors, with a pot of coffee and cups waiting on the table. The smoke curling out from the rim suggests it’s been freshly made.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been waiting for you,” Missouri says, directing them to sit on her array of sofas. “Traffic hold you up? It’s okay dear,” she says, an aside to Lily. “You don’t have to feel uncomfortable. Sit wherever you like, I won’t take it personally. But you should know that you deserve the love of humanity just as much as anybody else does.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam had already warned them of her mind-reading, so she’s unfazed. Lily nods and retreats to a chair a little farther away from the rest of the group, which arranges itself in a tighter circle around the coffee table. They all look ready, if tense, except for Ava, whose eyes are still somewhat perpetually blank. Missouri throws her a concerned look, but doesn’t comment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” She says, joining them on a spot next to Dean. “You’re here for answers. Between you and my other contacts, I think I have an idea of what might be going on here. So, sit. Get some coffee. Let me explain it, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She waits for the chorus of nods, and then she begins:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As far as I can tell,” She says, leaning back on the sofa. “There’s been some kind of...demonic movement. Almost exactly twenty three years back, there was a rise in demon deals amongst families with a history of psychic abilities. And, if your information is correct, Azazel used those deals to pay you kids a visit, and tie your abilities to him by feeding you his blood. This competition you were forced into seems to me a way to use one of you for something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s mouth is dry, but he manages to croak out “Do you know what for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Missouri says. “But I have a few guesses. Either for ritual reasons—increasing their strength, or increasing their numbers—or, and I believe this is more likely, to add to the ranks of Hell. Demons are just corrupted humans, after all. I believe they want somebody with more human connections in their ranks, to grow stronger. Just because Azazel is dead doesn’t mean this is over, so stay weary, children. Strength in numbers. Watch out for each other and be each other’s support. Azazel’s role has ended, but this might mean others are stepping in to take over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What others?” Lily breathes from her corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Missouri says. “And at the moment, things are more or less the same. But that could change at any moment. You all know who you are, and they will try to tempt you any way they can. The most important thing to do is to resist it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s been growing steadily more tense throughout the conversation, and he can’t seem to keep it in any longer. “So, what does that mean? We, they,” he gestures around the room. “Gotta just wait and see what happens next? How they try to pick whoever it is they want to be Hell’s child star or whatever? That’s not much beyond what we were doing anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe so,” Missouri says, and she looks at Dean with a sadness in her eyes. “But you’re aware now that something is coming. And the nature of that something, more or less. So, protect against demons, stay with your own, and grow into your powers your own way. From what I saw, they were the key in stopping Azazel long enough to defeat him. Working together, I think you could be ready for something even stronger in the future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All eyes in the room snap to Ava, who shakes her head. “There’s only one way to get stronger. Only one. And it’s the blood. Without the blood, we can’t win.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Missouri’s eyes widen and she leaps up, but it’s too late. Ava suddenly stiffens, eyes wide, and collapses off the couch and onto the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then she begins to seize</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the blood, Missouri tells them. It’s addictive, it’s powerful, and it can destroy your body and soul. Sam can’t imagine the months Ava was trapped in the dark, left only with the blood to make her feel strong. He can’t imagine it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The visit is cut short, and Missouri insists that Ava stay with her while they try to curb the symptoms of her addiction together. She tells them she’ll keep in touch, and makes them promise to do the same. They depart Missouri’s somberly, and Sam instructs Andy and Lily to just head on home. “Try to stay together, if you can,” He tells them. “We shouldn’t be alone right now. Keep in touch every day, okay? Stay warded against demons. We’ll keep searching and update you on what we find.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andy turns to Lily. “Stay at mine?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nods, and Sam gives Andy a grateful smile. Lily’s family situation is best left unmentioned. “Okay,” Sam says, and his heart feels heavy. He realizes with a pang he doesn’t want to leave them, any of them. “We should hit the road. Stay safe guys, please. We’ll come up with a plan and regroup soon, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nods at them with a final smile and makes himself walk away, back to Dean, waiting in the car. As he slides into the passenger seat, Dean turns the keys with a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Back on the road again?” He asks, giddiness evident in his voice. Sam gives him a tight-lipped smile and nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two weeks later, Sam bolts up in bed, heart racing, breathing hard. Dean, flipping through a newspaper in the next bed over, startles so hard he rolls over and onto the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?!” Dean says, popping back up and rummaging under his pillow for his gun. “What is it? Sam?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s heart hammers, his breath coming out in small gasps. “Something’s happened,” He says, and his phone begins to buzz. “Something bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Dean asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know,” Sam says, scrambling for his phone. He looks at the caller ID: Andy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They find out what soon enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam is carrying his to-go bag, deep in thought as he walks down an empty street somewhere in Wisconsin. They’d all had the feeling the same night, four days ago, and that just can’t be a coincidence. It can’t be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A chill running down his spine forces the thought out of his head and he startles upwards just in time to see a figure (demon) swing a blade his direction. He stumbles backwards, reaches towards his gun (useless), and his ready to pull it out when a second chill joins the first and a knife emerges from the demon’s chest from the back. It shrieks, eyes burning, and collapses, revealing a blonde woman who sheaths her knife back. “You’re welcome,” She says, and Sam points his gun at her instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoa!” She says, raising her hands. “Calm down. That’s no way to treat somebody who just saved your life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a demon,” Sam responds, not wavering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, did you miss the part where I saved your life?” She responds. “I could’ve let him kill you, you know. Sure, I’m a demon, but I’m not really into the demon party line, if you will. I’m here to warn you, okay? You just have to listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam inclines his head, heart racing. “Talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First of all, hi,” She waves. “Ruby. I already know who you are, incidentally. They wanted to use one of you to open the gates to Hell, and don’t you know, they managed to do it anyway. But that’s not the main goal. There’s something else at play, something way bigger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what’s that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the Apocalypse,” She says, and Sam just about stops breathing. “That’s what they want. There’s these...seals that have to be broken. Sixty six of them. The first one’s gone. If the rest are broken, Lucifer’s released and the Apocalypse begins.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam swallows hard. “Why should I believe you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Believe it or not,” she says. “The apocalypse is bad for business. Where does the end of the world leave demonkind? Nowhere. And I like my life the way it is, especially since I’m out of Hell now. So. Think on that for a little. I’ll see you again later, and you can give me an answer then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam doesn’t move, barely blinks until Ruby backs away until she’s out of sight, and he slowly puts down his gun and shakes off his stiffness. Heart hammering, he turns and runs all the way back to the motel, fingers trembling as he pushes the key in the lock and opens the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s sitting on his bed, staring off into space, and as he turns to look at Sam he can see that his face is ghostly pale.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean,” Sam gasps. “I was just...I met a demon. I think you should hear what she told me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um,” Dean says. “Okay. Because, uh, I think I’ve just been...visited. By...by an angel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam stares at him, open-mouthed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As it turns out, both Ruby and Castiel (Castiel!!! An angel!!! They’re real!!!) has visited to deliver the same information to them: an apocalypse is coming, the seals are breaking, and it’s on them to stop it all from happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s all too much, but there’s one salient fact that seems to be sticking out in Sam’s brain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An <em>angel</em>,” He breathes, and Dean shoots him a look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’ve said,” he says, terse. “Multiple times. Look, Sam. I don’t wanna kill your buzz, but: shouldn’t <em>apocalypse</em> be the thing on your mind right now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Sam says. “But...Dean! If angels are real, then God’s gotta be real too. And they’re helping us! They’re on our side! We’re gonna win, dude. We have to!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean frowns. “I don’t know, dude,” He says, cautious. “Castiel implies that they’re really struggling right now. If God was around, I don’t think they would be. He sounded really serious. I think..this is bad. This is really bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods, but the words are kinda getting lost somewhere in between his ears and his brain. “Doesn’t this give you hope, though?” He says. “I mean, <em>angels</em>, dude! Like...there’s good out there, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s face softens fractionally. “I don’t know,” He says. “Dude was kind of a dick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think I’ll get to meet him?” Sam asks, and Dean just sighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Angels, huh?” Andy says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam clothes the phone tighter to his ear. “Can you believe it?” He says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s wild,” Andy says, and Sam is surprised into a laugh. “But I guess it makes sense. I mean, if demons are real then angels have to be too, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sam says, smiling. “You’re right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shame about the apocalypse thing though,” and Andy’s voice takes a more somber tone. “Guess this is what Missouri was talking about, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam tried to inject confidence into his voice. “I know,” He says. “But don’t worry. Dean and I are on it. We’re gonna figure this out and I’ll keep you updated on how it’s going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Andy says. There’s a brief silence, then “I’m going to Missouri’s to see Ava this weekend. She’s says she’s doing better now, so maybe she’ll actually agree to see me this time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam swallows the guilt he feels welling up in his mouth. “Thanks for doing that,” He says. “I try to call but...you know. She almost never wants to talk. Maybe if I actually made an effort to go see her...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Andy says, cutting him off. “Don’t worry about it. We all know you’re out there fighting the good fight, taking care of the big picture for us. I’ve got this part. It’s the least I can do. Since, you know, I’m your number two or whatever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s surprised into a laugh. “Thank you.” He says, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any time, chief,” Andy responds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam feels the chill just as he hears “So, you got an answer yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whirls around in the dark, automatically lifting his gun right up to Ruby’s face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again?” she asks, lifting her hands up. “You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome, Sam.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean runs up from behind him, gun pulled up too. “Who is this?” He asks Sam.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ruby,” Sam says, then slowly starts to lower his weapon to Dean’s hiss of disbelief. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To hear your answer,” She says, eyeing Dean’s raised weapon. “Do you want my help in stopping this or not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We got that covered, thanks,” Dean says, unmoving. Sam glances at Ruby, then looks back at his brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean,” He begins, and Dean shakes his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” He says. “Are you crazy? This is a demon! And weren’t you just saying that having the angels helping us out was a clear win anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby’s face drains of color. “Angels?” She asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam ignores her. “She saved my life,” He says. “She didn’t have to. And she hasn’t tried to hurt us. Shouldn’t we at least listen to what she has to say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shrugs. He doesn’t lower the gun. “Go ahead,” He tells her. “Talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” she says, clearly shaken by the mention of angels. “I just wanted to offer my help, whenever you need it. There’s a demon out there named Lilith, and she’s the one taking charge of breaking the seals. You get her, you stop the apocalypse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deans nods. “Thank you for the information,” he says, barely disguising his sarcasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll prove it,” Ruby says. “I’ll prove that I’m serious about helping you. I’ll let you have it, whenever you need it,” She says, looking at Sam.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have what?” Sam asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My blood,” Ruby responds. Sam glances at Dean and watches his face turn white, then red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave,” He tells her, furious, and she backs away, stil looking at Sam.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll call you,” she says, before slinking away back into the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a bit longer for Sam to finally meet Castiel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walks into the motel room one day, books under his arm and stress lining his face when he sees that Dean’s not alone. There’s a man in there, a man with dark hair and a light tan coat. Dean’s slightly annoyed expression and the man’s description means Sam knows instantly who he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Sam breathes as they both turn to look at him. He moves into the room, slowly depositing the books on the motel table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean clears his throat. “Sam, this is Cas. The angel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Sam says again, moving closer, heart hammering. “Dean’s told me about you. It’s....it’s such a honor to meet you, really. I...thank you.” And Sam doesn’t know what he’s thanking him for so he reaches out a hand instead, hoping it’ll distract from his babbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel looks at him, and then down at his hand, and after a beat reaches out and grabs it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve heard of you as well,” He says. “You have done quite well at resisting the abomination in your nature. Well done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam feels his smile vanish. Castiel’s hand curls around his own, holding gently, before releasing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be an asshole,” Dean says, and Sam feels his eyes widen in fear and shock even through the blood thundering in his ears. “Sam’s a good person and you damn know it. So, do you have anything to help us out here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More seals have been broken,” Castiel says, turning his attention to Dean. “The rate to which they’re happening is truly alarming. We’re trying to locate Lilith, but she’s been in hiding up until now. However, I’m here for a very different reason. A warning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shakes his head. “Oh god. Okay. What is it now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel directs his gaze back to Sam, and he feels himself tense. “We know you have been in contact with the demon Ruby,” He says. “We know that she’s been offering you blood, and that you have informed the other demon-tainted of this. You must stop immediately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s breath catches. He sees Dean’s stare: disbelieving, accusing. “I never take the blood,” He says weakly. “I’m just getting information from her, that’s all. She’s been right about all the hunts she’s sent our way so far. And the others...I’m just keeping them updated. That’s all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Dean says, but Castiel interrupts him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe so,” He says. “But this path you walk is a dangerous one. If you align yourself with demons, you may escalate into taking in their blood. The blood will change you, make you less connected to humanity. And if you do so, we will have to stop you. Do you understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Sam breathes out, barely able to get the words out. Cas nods, and then vanishes without another word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean rounds on him instantly. “What the <em>hell</em>?” He says. “You didn’t tell me she was still offering you <em>blood</em>! And you’re telling the others this, and not me? I told you, I <em>told</em> you that she’s not trustworthy. From now on, we’re not getting information from Ruby, and that’s final.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...we’re saving lives,” Sam protests weakly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude! You heard what the angel told you!” Dean says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s dangerous! And she’s a demon! We’ll find our own resources, non-demonic ones. Block her number.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam breathes out, feels tears prick at his eyes. “I’ve always...I’ve always prayed,” he says, and tries to shut the lid on the jealousy that bubbles in his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s on your mind?” Lily asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam closes his eyes, leans his head back against the passenger seat. Dean’s gone to pick up an artifact and Sam knows he’ll be flirting with the cute antique shop assistant for a while. “We were warned off listening to Ruby,” He says. “By the angel. Said if we try the blood thing, it’ll decrease our humanity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yikes,” Lily says, and Sam can hear her suspicion over the phone. “So, that’s it, then? We have to look for a new contact?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sam says, then cuts himself off. Lily catches him, though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not doing it, are you?” She asks. Sam stays silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you,” She continues, weary. “Are you considering...the blood thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam opens his mouth, closes it again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lily gets it right away. “Sam,” She says, hesitant. “Look. I just wanna say, it’s your decision to make. The blood thing...it’s our sacrifice to make, if that’s what we wanna do. If you feel it’s necessary for the sake of stopping the apocalypse, then that’s up to you. But...we’re with you. All of us. Whatever choice you make, we’ll back it up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s eyes burn. “Thank you,” He says. Dean emerges from the store, lifting the artifact Sam’s way and pumping out his fist in victory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait ‘til you hear what Jake and Bobby are working on,” she says, and Sam sits back and lets her talk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you serious?” Dean asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s fingers tap on the floor of the abandoned warehouse, where he sits cross-legged. He risks a glance at Ruby, who stares at him in amusement. “Yeah,” He says. “Look. Don’t you think this is important? That we have to figure out how to do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam, this is <em>crazy</em>,” Dean says, gesturing at the figure tied up in the chair, in the middle of the devil’s trap. “It’s <em>insane</em>, what you’re doing. Okay, so you’re not drinking the blood. But you’re trusting her,” and here he points at Ruby. “When you were explicitly told not to. And, what, you’re okay with kidnapping random demons to practice on? Think about this, man!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods. “I know,” He says. “Trust me. I know. But, look. This way, we can save this person,” He points to the struggling figure. “And get rid of the demon in them without having to resort to demon blood. And this way we can train up so that we can take on Lilith and exorcise her that way. It’s weird, I know. But I think it’s a win/win, and we don’t need to resort to anything desperate to stop the apocalypse or to save people.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what about her?” Dean points at Ruby, who just raises her eyebrows at him. “Even if you’re not technically breaking any angel rules, you’re still allying with her. And you know what Cas said about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All she did was find us a possessed person,” Sam says. “We’re not working together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean closes his eyes, shakes his head. “And the others?” He asks. “You’re really making them drive all the way here to do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They wanted to,” Sam says. “It was their decision. Well, except for Ava, she’s not coming. But I don’t blame her and honestly, I think it’s for the best. It’s our best chance, man. We have nothing else. Except, well...the demon blood. And that’s going to be a definite no from you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shakes his head again. “I don’t...” he says. “I don’t like this. I don’t think I can be a part of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods, keeping his gaze on the devil’s trap that holds the demon. “I understand,” He says quietly, and they wait until they hear the sound of the approaching car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, Samhain happens.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’re alone, and he’s apparently one of the seals. But he’s about to kill Dean and Sam can’t let that happen, he can’t, so he reaches inward and pushes and pushes and pushes until his head is screaming and so is Samhain and he’s never pushed this hard before. Sam blacks out before he knows what happens and wakes up in a hospital bed to see Dean sitting next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your brain nearly fried,” Dean croaks. “It was bad. Touch and go, for a while. You took on too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam screws up his eyes. His head is killing him. “I did it?” He whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Dean says, letting out a chortle. “You smoked him, all by yourself. But it almost killed you. And...” He pauses. “And you’re not gonna stop, are you? Not if you can save the hosts. Even if it ends up killing you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam struggles to keep his eyes open. “Dean...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe...” Dean chokes out the words now. “If the blood makes you...if it keeps you alive. Maybe you can...I’ll keep you in check. I’ll keep you human. I’ll save you, after. But...but if it’ll help you survive, then...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam gathers all the energy he has and reaches out, grabbing Dean’s hand in a weak grasp. “No,” he rasps, and that’s when he knows it’s never gonna happen. “I won’t. Never.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean sucks in a breath and his hand tightens on Sam’s. “Okay, Sam,” He breathes. “Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The day comes sooner than any of them had anticipated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s been one long, grueling, year and a half of trying and failing to stop the breaking seals, of practicing with the others. They’d managed to save multiple demon hosts thus far, and Sam is hopeful that it’ll be enough to take down Lilith without any collateral damage. And, if they can’t, it’ll be enough to hold her in place long enough for Dean to shoot her with the Colt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean has agreed, reluctantly, with his plan. He’s been...different since Samhain, but Sam can tell that he’s not happy with their continued use of Ruby, and Castiel certainly isn’t either. But they’ve come to an understanding, and without the element of the blood, Dean seems to be accepting that that’s the compromise that has to made.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it’s still shocking when, completely out of the blue, a sharp knocking emerges from their motel room door. Sam, feeling the ever present chill in his spine, knows who it is before he checks the door. He nods at Dean, who’s pulled his gun out, and opens to door to let a frazzled Ruby rush inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s over!” She spits out. “It’s the final seal! Lilith’s about to break it, and if we don’t go now then we won’t be able to get there in time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s frozen in place, unmoving. Dean does a double take “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lilith!” She snaps. “In Maryland. We have to go now. Or we won’t get there on time!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s another pause, and then they both simultaneously fly into action, grabbing their bags and weapons and packing with a practiced rushed efficiency. “I’m gonna call the others,” Sam says, stuffing in toiletries and the medical supplies into his duffel. “We’re all about the same distance away, we could all get there at the same time if...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no time,” Ruby says. “You might have to do this alone, Sam. I’d be willing to lend my blood if you need a—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Sam says shortly. “They’ll get there on time, they will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dials as they rush out to the car, hoping that he’ll get through to them on time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They drive through the night, taking turns at the wheel, Ruby silent and somber in the back. Dean clearly isn’t happy about it, but he lets it slide for now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s keeping in contact with the rest, and they should hopefully arrive within an hour of them, so Sam’s counting that as close enough. Ruby’s lips had pursed at that, but she hadn’t commented further.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They park outside a church and stumble out the car, shaking off pins and needles and making a beeline for the weapons in the trunk. Dean takes the Colt, sticks it in his jeans and pats it to make sure it’s there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam pulls out his phone, texts Jake <em>we’re here</em>, and flips it shut. He sits back on the car and looks at Dean, inclines his head, and Dean leans back and joins him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t have time—” Ruby starts, but Dean shoots her a glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have a plan,” He says. “And we’re gonna follow it. If I hear you mention blood again, you’re getting a bullet from the Colt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby’s mouth clicks shut, but she her state remains mutinous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s phone buzzes. <em>Twenty minutes</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” He says, showing Dean. “They must’ve really hauled ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Dean says. “You asked them to,” and the tone of it is off, and Sam wants to ask about it but it’s just not the time right now, so he just nods and leans back on the car again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a beat more of silence, then Dean shifts. “Are you sure about this?” He asks Sam with utter seriousness. “About trusting her? About trusting them? Because I have to tell you, Sam. There’s something off about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam nods. “I know,” he says. “But what else can we do? It’s a risk we have to take.” He glances sideways at Ruby, not wanting her near this conversation. “Can you go ahead to the road so you can wave the others in when they arrive?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby wavers, stares at the two, then turns and walks off into the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam looks back at his brother. “I know this is asking a lot,” He says. “I know we’re taking a big risk. Hell, with our souls if not with the apocalypse itself. But, Dean. This is it, man. This is us taking back control of the powers that everyone is so convinced are making us bad. This is the only way we win.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We?” Dean asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Sam says. “And these guys, you know, they’ve become like family, and—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re not family!” Dean snaps, and it’s more explosive than Sam ever expected. “They’re allies! They’re people who’re connected to us by circumstance! You and me, <em>we’re</em> blood! It’s <em>us</em> against the world! So when I tell you something’s off, you listen! And I’m telling you, something’s <em>off</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam bows his head, stays silent. He does this every time, he gets so invested in the goal that he forgets what’s going wrong along the way until it’s too late. But here they are now, and Dean’s furious and unheard and Sam makes an executive decision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is,” He says, feeling Dean’s gaze on him. “Us against the world. It is. But these guys, Dean...they’re friends. They dropped everything in their lives to help us. And we’re all a team now. But you’re part of the team too, and if you’re not convinced...I’ll try to convince you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks back up at Dean, sees him shake his head. “Sam—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen,” Sam says. “Call Castiel over right now. If anything else, you’ll be getting confirmation on if this is actually happening, and you’ll be warning him if he doesn’t know. And you can ask him if this is the right thing to do. If he says no, and you trust his word, we turn back and follow his lead. Okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean stares at him, nods, then closes his eyes. “Castiel,” He says. “We need your help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A flutter of wings sound, and Castiel appears at the church door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t have much time,” Dean says, looking at him head-on. “But we need to know if Lilith is in there, and I need some honesty from you: do we go in and take her down? Sam and the others, no demon blood, just them? Say the word now and we call it off. So: what do we do, Cas?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel looks over his shoulder to the church, and back to them. He nods. “Lilith is inside,” He says. Sam hears a car approaching from the abandoned road, hears Ruby shout, can’t make out the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And?” Dean says. “What do we do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel stands there, glancing between them. His mouth opens, then shuts, and Sam sees the sides of his mouth pinch. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the angel looks...conflicted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of approaching footsteps seems to snap him out of his reverie. He looks dead on at Dean, then Sam, and clears his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go after her,” He says, then vanishes just as the incoming group round the corner and into sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam looks at his brother, nods, then turns to meet the group, freezing in place as he notices who’s among them. “Ava?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles at him, and he’s taken aback. “I wanted to help with this,” She says, and she sounds so much stronger. “I want to do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam smiles back. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all huddle together, Sam giving them all one last look. “Just like we practiced,” He says. “And Dean’s here in case we can’t finish the job. You can do this. I believe in you. Are you ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He waits until they all nod, then throws his shoulders back. He glances at Ruby to his left, Dean to his right, and then steps forward to open the doors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s much easier than they expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all burst into the church. Dean and Ruby begin to take on the demon minions, while the rest of them zero in on Lilith. She’s sitting right in the center of the church, wearing a long white dress and a serene smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now!” Sam yells, and they all throw their minds, brushing consciousnesses, and grab hold of Lilith quicker than they’ve ever done with anything before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She twitches, eye going wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We got her!” Sam yells, over the pounding in his head. “Now...<em>go</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can feel her power, and it unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He can sense the others are struggling but so is she, and he pushes in response, dangerously close to the point where Dean had looked at him and croaked out that his brain was fried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then he senses Dean approaching him (<em>he’s okay</em>) and pushes harder, feeling blood begin to roll down his lip, ready to give the signal to Dean to step in, to end it, and then...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then Lilith throws her head back, light streaming from her eyes, and collapses onto the floor, going still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jake laughs, stumbling back. “Is that it?” He asks, disbelieving. “Did we win?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yes,” Ruby says, voice taking on an unidentifiable quality. “Yes. We won.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s about to turn to her, when the church floor catches his eye. Light emerges, creating symbols that are unfamiliar to him, and the ground begins to shake. The laughter and smiles are wiped from their faces and as one, they all turn to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam?” Andy says. “What’s happening?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam’s lets out a hitched breath, but it’s Ruby who answers. “The end,” She says, stepping to be level with him. “It’s over. Lucifer is coming, and we’ll all be justly rewarded for it, I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam gasps. It feels like the air’s gone from his lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ruby moves so she’s in front of him. “You did it,” She says, reaching out to touch his face. “I knew you would. I always believed in you. I promise Sam, It’ll be-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her head shoots violently sideways as a gunshot interrupts her and she drops. Sam startles, looking to the side to see Dean lowering the Colt, face paler than he’s ever seen it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam,” Dean says, but he seems to be robbed of words, so he just reaches and clings to Sam’s shirt sleeve for dear life, and they all watch together as the light glows brighter and brighter.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>